The Lost Uchiha Twin
by itachigurlsaiyaku
Summary: After the devastating Kyuubi attack on Konoha, Itachi loses his twin sister Kagome. His emotional lockdown leads him to become the shinobi he is today. But nobody took it into consideration that the lost shinobi would return 13 years later...no pairings


**Hey all, this is my second fanfic re-written. Please review if you like it. NO FLAMES PLEASE.**

**Special thanks: Co-written with MangaFreak15**

* * *

_**The Lost Uchiha Twin**_

_**1**_

_**Gone**_

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Uchihas were supposed to be arrogant, rich, snobbish shinobi who radiated superiority and had ten-foot long twigs shoved up their high-and-mighty asses, along with good looks, high intelligence and a powerful Kekkei Genkai to boot.

Now it so happened that one Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan, and his wife Uchiha Mikoto, the Uchiha matriarch, were the proud parents of a pair of near-identical twins, but one was a boy, one was a girl, the boy had the usual obsidian eyes of the Uchiha clan, but the girl had the most unusual sapphire-blue tinted eyes.

To say the twins were smart was the understatement of the year. They were beyond smart. At the young age of three, they could walk and talk like eight-year olds. At five-years old, they were enrolled into the Academy, where they attracted the attention of nearly the entire Academy population. They could throw projectiles further and more accurate than even most Jounin could.

As most of Konoha knew, the boy's name was Uchiha Itachi. And, of course, the girl is Uchiha Kagome. Many people were fond of the twins, not only because they were Uchihas, but because they were very lovable children. A lot of women loved the fact that Itachi would do anything for his twin sister and vice versa for Kagome as well.

A few months passed by in a blur. The twins began to notice that their mother's belly was getting round. They were puzzled; did this mean their mother was becoming fat? Perhaps their father knew the answer. They went up to Fugaku one afternoon while the Uchiha patriarch was sipping tea at the table in the kitchen.

"Otou-san, we have a question," Kagome said, peering into the stern face of her sire.

"Yes, why is Okaa-san's stomach bigger than usual?" Itachi asked, peering into Fugaku's face. "Okaa-san's not becoming fat, is she?"

The Uchiha patriarch snorted into his tea at the mention of that. "No, Itachi, your Okaa-san is just pregnant with your soon-to-be sibling," he replied gruffly.

The twins exchanged excited looks. "Kagome, do you think we'll have a little brother or a little sister?" Itachi asked his twin.

"A little brother," Kagome said, her blue eyes shining. "Ne, Otou-san, can we name him?"

Fugaku thought about it. He and Mikoto didn't have any possible names at the moment, as they were unsure if their next child was going to be a boy or a girl. He said decidedly, "Very well. Make sure it's nothing like Chikan or Usui."

Kagome looked befuddled. "We'd never name our sibling _pervert_ or _weak!"_ she exclaimed. She paused to think. "Oh, how about Gai? It means self-willed – " Fugaku cut her off with a shudder.

"No, we are not naming my child after that horribly retarded taijutsu Chuunin," Fugaku said.

Kagome tilted her head cutely and suggested, "Shuiro?"

Itachi piped up this time, "Ne, how about Sasuke?"

The other two paused. "You know, I like that name, Ita-chan," Kagome said with a smile.

Fugaku agreed. "Sasuke it is. But what if my child is a girl? I hope she'll be like you, Kagome," he said softly.

"No, Otou-san, I know it will be a boy," Kagome said. "Trust me." Fugaku gave her the smallest of smiles and dismissed them.

"We will know in approximately two months."

The twins raced to their room and began to pack their things for their day at the Academy. One might think it strange for the twins to share a room and a bed, but the twins insisted that there was nothing wrong with that. Mikoto, who was in the kitchen, handed them their bento boxes and sent them off with a peaceful smile on her face as she watched them go.

The next month rolled by and soon it was the day of Kagome and Itachi's birth into the shinobi world. June 9th. There was a huge celebration going on in the Uchiha compound. Nearly every shinobi in Konoha was invited to the twins' 6th birthday.

Itachi and Kagome were playing around with their kunai, showing the adults how well they could throw. Sandaime clapped for them enthusiastically. "You're very good!" he praised. Kagome just smiled.

The next week after, Sandaime chose his successor, Namikaze Minato. His student, Orochimaru, was angry and bitter over losing the position of Hokage to the blonde Jounin, so he began to experiment with kinjutsu. Kagome and Itachi once caught him sneaking out of Konoha carrying an unconscious person.

They tried to stop him, but Orochimaru knocked them unconscious. Fugaku heard about how his children had been attacked and went on a rampage, making even Orochimaru shiver from the wrath of the Uchiha patriarch.

As the end of the next month came by, Mikoto's water broke. Fugaku rushed her to the hospital. Kagome and Itachi both wanted to stay at the hospital to see their little brother be born, but Fugaku told them to go to the Academy.

"I'll have someone get you when we're ready," he promised.

Itachi left, followed behind by a pouting Kagome. They entered the Academy and sat in their respective seats as the Academy instructor began roll call.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Mikoto was taking deep, deep breaths as the medic nin urged her to push with all her might. She let out a small cry of pain as the baby's head began to come through.

"Aaaaaaaagh!!!"

The medic nin grimaced at the sound of the scream, but steadily told her to push. Another medic nin focused on getting the baby out whilst trying not to cost Mikoto too much blood loss.

An hour later a baby's cries filled the air. The medic nins cleaned up the blood and washed the baby. One of them called Fugaku into the room.

"Congratulations, Uchiha-sama. You have a beautiful baby boy," the medic nins said.

Fugaku was nearly floored when he heard that._ Kagome was right?!_ He thought. He smiled. "Yoru, please fetch my children from the Academy," he said.

Yoru, one of the medic nins, bowed and walked out. She went to the Academy and located the classroom that Itachi and Kagome were in. She slid the door open and interrupted the Academy instructor.

"Excuse me, may I borrow Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Kagome?" she asked.

She received curious looks from said twins, who were sitting in one of the center rows. "Your father sent me to fetch you two," she explained.

Kagome and Itachi exchanged looks. "That means . . ." Itachi trailed off.

"SASUKE HAS BEEN BORN!" Kagome yelled, jumping out of her seat and racing down the aisle. Itachi followed closely behind. The medic nin sighed and followed them out the door, sliding it shut behind her.

At the hospital, the receptionist directed the twins to the room. "Otou-san! Okaa-san!" Kagome called cheerfully as she and Itachi entered the room.

Fugaku looked up and smiled. "Kagome, Itachi, you have a baby brother," he said quietly.

Kagome punched her twin in the arm playfully. "See, I told you it was a boy!" she said triumphantly.

"I didn't say it would be a girl," Itachi replied, a bit miffed.

Fugaku stood up from his seat and walked over to the twins to let them see their baby brother. Kagome peered at the small head peeking out from the blankets.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is your big sister Kagome," she said. "Grow strong for me, otouto."

The baby shifted lightly and opened his small obsidian eyes. He smiled at Kagome with that silly baby grin and reached out one hand to tug on her hair. Kagome giggled at the cute gesture and let her baby brother tug on her hair.

Fugaku chuckled, but waved his hand as he moved away. "All right, visit time is over. Go back to the Academy. We'll meet you back home," he said.

As Itachi and Kagome walked back to the Academy together, Itachi spoke, "I hope Sasuke grows strong."

"Don't worry, he will. Under our guidance, nothing can go wrong!" Kagome said. Itachi smiled faintly.

"By the way, I heard they caught Orochimaru conducting forbidden experiments on live people," he said.

Kagome's face twisted in horror. "What a sick freak!" she exclaimed. "No wonder Sandaime-sama didn't choose him for the Hokage!"

"Even if he had, Yondaime-sama is a much better choice," Itachi answered. "Come on, Kagome, we've got a class to get back to."

Later on during the evening, Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke came home. Kagome and Itachi were outside practicing their weapons accuracy. Kagome brought out ten of the targets from the Uchiha basement and set them up in seemingly random areas.

Itachi pulled out five shuriken and five kunai. He closed his eyes, crouched, then leaped into the air and turned upside down. Kagome watched with a smile as Itachi threw the weapons left and right, hitting weapon against weapon, all of them thudding into the targets' dead center. He landed with cat-like grace, gazing at each target to assure himself of his skill.

They switched places, with Itachi setting up the targets. Kagome did not do the same thing as him though. She closed her eyes and leaped into the air, spinning like a whirlwind, with the projectiles flying out and thudding dead center into the targets.

When the weapons stopped flying out, Kagome landed back on the ground, not even dizzy. She examined the targets with a critical eye. Satisfied, she turned to her brother with a glint in her blue eyes.

"Itachi, why don't we practice some of our Katon jutsus now?" she said.

Itachi shrugged. "I don't see why not," he said. "But we have to make sure we don't burn the village down or the forest."

"Oh, that's easy," Kagome said. She sat in the meditating position and closed her eyes to concentrate. Itachi was startled to see something pink rise out of his sister's body and start to circle around the clearing.

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked at the gentle pink energy in awe. "So that's what it looks like," she said to herself. Itachi had no idea what she was talking about.

"Kagome . . . what is that?"

"It's some form of energy that I can use. I don't know what it is yet," Kagome said. She got up. "But I've practiced a little bit with it, so this clearing won't be demolished."

Itachi pulled out two scrolls from his pockets and handed one to Kagome. Kagome unsealed it using a tiny iota of her blood. She unrolled it a bit and skimmed through it.

"All right. The best thing to use in order to master a jutsu is a Kage Bunshin," she said. "Itachi, do you know it?"

"Kage Bunshin? Sort of . . . I thought you'd just have to pour more chakra into a regular Bunshin and believe it to be solid."

Kagome frowned and bit her bottom lip. "Huh, let's try it," she said. She cross her two forefingers and concentrated on making three Kage Bunshin.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

Kagome looked at the three other versions of herself. She went up to one and poked it. "Hey . . . Itachi, your theory worked," she said, looking at her surprised twin brother. She turned back to her clones and issued them instructions, "You practice Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. You practice Katon: Karyuu Endan. You practice Katon: Kajirashi no Jutsu."

Each of the clones gave a little nodded and went to different parts of the clearing. Itachi looked at his twin and raised an eyebrow. She gestured that he should probably do the same thing she did. Itachi shrugged and mimicked his Kage Bunshin theory, successfully creating three solid clones.

"You practice Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. You practice Katon: Karyuu Endan. You practice Katon: Kajirashi no Jutsu."

Kagome smirked as each of her brother's clones went to practice with a corresponding Kagome-clone. She turned to the real Itachi and said, "Want to spar? Taijutsu only?"

Itachi smirked. "I will defeat you, Kagome," he said.

Kagome grinned. "We'll see about that," she replied.

They each took a familiar taijutsu stance.

Kagome closed her eyes. Itachi watched her movements, trying to detect a flaw, any flaw in her stance, which he did not recognize. He frowned. He was using an Uchiha taijutsu form, but what was Kagome using?

Then his sister's eyes flew open.

"Uchiha Hitotaijutsu: Takashiki!" she cried out. Before Itachi could blink, she vanished.

He felt her reappear behind him and ducked under her sailing kunai. He then ran towards her and threw a barrage of kicks to her abdomen, only for her to disappear and wind up behind him again. He wasn't fast enough to dodge this time, so her karate chop hit him on the right shoulder.

He back-flipped away and threw twelve shuriken at her, which she dodged easily. "Uchiha Taijutsu: Okamishiki!" he whispered.

His speed increased, so before she could vanish again, he connected one solid punch to her stomach. She skidded backwards, grimacing. She clapped her hands together.

She vanished and reappeared behind him. Itachi whirled around and jumped, but she leaped in the air and brought her foot down in a sweeping axe-kick. Itachi was knocked to the dirt face-first.

Kagome grinned as she landed. Itachi scowled playfully at her for catching him off guard with the axe-kick. "Uchiha Okamishiki: Tsume!" he said, bringing his fingers together in the wolf hand seal.

He charged at Kagome, who leaped and landed behind him with grace. But he was quick too, whirling around and lunging, his hand making a shallow cut across her cheek.

Kagome stood still, her hand moving up to wipe at the small bit of blood that had spilled. "That's pretty good, Itachi," she said.

Itachi watched her again. She smirked, although since her back was to him he didn't see it.

"Uchiha Takashiki: Washi Kouro!"

She blurred out of sight. Itachi looked around, unable to follow his sister's speedy movements. A quick punch to his cheek snapped his head to the side. He glared at where the punch had connected, but Kagome was already back to circling him in the same quick gait.

Itachi kicked at one spot while punching towards another. He was surprised when his fist connected with Kagome's left shoulder, sending her flying into a tree. She got up, rubbing her head and wincing, "Yikes, didn't see that one."

Itachi smiled slightly. "I think we're done with our spar," he said. "Our clones have already mastered the jutsus, so we should head back."

Kagome nodded, and their clones disappeared in pops of smoke. The twins relayed all of memories that their clones experienced.

"Good, that means we have those three Katon jutsus down," Kagome said. "We should learn Katon: Housenka no Jutsu next, then move on to Suiton jutsus."

"Isn't our clan mostly compatible with Katon jutsus though?" Itachi asked, raising a thin, ink-black eyebrow.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't have an arsenal of jutsus, right?" Kagome stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Itachi sighed. "Yes, I suppose it doesn't," he replied.

Kagome closed her eyes. The pink energy that was still circling around the clearing turned into a hazy mist and was absorbed back into Kagome's body. She inhaled deeply in order to recuperate with storing a large amount of energy within her again.

"I have a question though, Kagome," Itachi asked, turning serious in the blink of an eye.

Kagome sighed. "It's about my taijutsu stance, isn't it?" she asked.

Itachi blinked. "How did you know?" he questioned.

"It's very obvious. You've never seen my stance before," Kagome said simply.

"Oh."

Kagome paused to think. "Ah, I know. Itachi, tonight, when everyone is asleep, I can take you to this awesome place I found under the Nakano shrine," she said. "That's where I learned the Uchiha Takashiki."

Itachi nodded mutely as they walked back to the Uchiha complex together.

They reached the front entrance gate to the Uchiha manor, where Fugaku was leaning against a post waiting for them. When he saw them, the corners of his stern mouth, crinkled slightly upwards.

"Come inside, your Okaa-san has dinner ready on the table," he said, leading them inside.

"Yes, Otou-san," the twins chorused.

Later that night, when Kagome was sure everyone was asleep, she gently woke Itachi up. The boy groggily opened his eyes. "Is it time already?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes. Be quiet," she said, leading him out of their bedroom and outside of the Uchiha manor. They walked to the Nakano Shrine, where Kagome lifted up the third mat instead of the seventh, exposing a plain stone floor under their feet.

"What's under here?" Itachi asked.

Kagome smiled secretively. "Kai!" she whispered.

The complex genjutsus placed on the floor dispelled, revealing a medium-sized Uchiha fan engraved into the stone. Kagome bit her thumb, then smeared the dark red liquid across the blood-seal placed right in the center of the fan.

The stone disappeared, leaving a long flight of stairs leading down to a dimly lit room. Kagome beckoned Itachi to go first. He looked at her once, then carefully descended down the stairway. She followed after making sure everything fell back into place above.

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw just how many scrolls the Uchiha clan had. "You learned from these?" he voiced.

Kagome nodded. She faced the entrance and made a few hand seals. "Uchiha Hijutsu: Hitoku no Jutsu!" she said, slamming both palms face-down on the ground.

Itachi whirled around when he heard a low rumbling noise. He watched as Kagome closed the entrance with a secret jutsu. "How are we going to get out of here?" he asked.

"Don't worry, I know the jutsu that will open it up again," Kagome answered. "Come on, Itachi, ready to train?"

When Itachi gave a small nod, she walked over to a wall that had two tall stacks of scrolls in the corner, but none in the center. Kagome bit her thumb again and pressed the wound to the blood seal in the center of the large Uchiha fan painted on the wall.

The wall turned into a sliding door and Kagome pushed it to one side, revealing a room beyond the door. Itachi stepped through the entrance and stared around at the large training arena. "Wow, is this a training arena?" he asked.

"Yes. This is very special, because our Uchiha ancestors placed several complex jutsus on this room. The jutsus made this room sound-proof and damage-proof, and any supplies we might need will automatically appear over at that wall," she said, pointing to the wall across the training area.

Itachi decided to test that theory out. "White chakra fang," he said.

He smirked when the hilt of a white chakra fang appeared in one of the sword-holders on the wall. He sprinted there and gently eased the hilt out of the holder.

Itachi charged the object with his chakra, and to his delight, white chakra grew out of the hilt and molded into a chakra fang. "This is amazing, Kagome," he said, turning to look at his twin, who had come up to him. "How did you find this place?"

He listened quietly, still gripping the chakra fang, as Kagome recounted her story.

* * *

**Flashback no Jutsu!**

_The pale form of a full moon shone its light over the Uchiha compound, casting deep shadows throughout the manor. Kagome's eyes snapped open as the light moved over to her. She watched the moon outside for a few moments, letting the fog clear from her mind._

_She turned to look at her twin brother, who was peacefully asleep and cuddling up to her as a source of warmth. She plotted ways to escape her brother's grasp without awakening him. An idea popped into her head._

_Kagome whispered quietly, "Genjutsu no Bunshin!"_

_Leaving an illusion for Itachi to sleep with, Kagome slipped out from under the covers and decided to go exploring, seeing as she was unable to go back to sleep. She snuck out of their room and padded down the hallway stealthily._

_After checking to make sure no one was awake, she stepped outside, letting the moon's light bathe her in its pale, ethereal glow. "Hmm . . . I should check out the Nakano Shrine that Father always holds his meetings in," she said to herself._

_The Nakano Shrine wasn't too far from the compound itself. When Kagome entered it, she gazed around. All she could see within the shrine was a small altar to honor their ancestors. "Why does Father hold his meetings in here?" she wondered aloud._

_Kagome walked around the shrine, looking at the walls. The structure showed nothing. She sighed, looking down at her feet and at the tatami mats . . . wait, the tatami mats!_

_Eager at the sudden thought, she tugged on the mat she was standing on. To her surprise, when she moved it, there was nothing but a plain stone floor underneath. However, her senses tingled and her genius side kicked in. _This is . . . genjutsu!_ She thought. "Kai!"_

_The genjutsu dispelled, revealing the Uchiha fan engraved into the stone. Kagome looked at the blood seal in the middle. She bit her thumb and smeared it across the seal._

_The stone floor vanished, leaving a set of stairs heading down. Kagome peered down and saw a dimly lit room filled with scrolls. Cautiously, she entered, only for a scroll to fly off a stack and zoom into her hand. She stared at it, unrolling it after she was sure it wasn't a trap of some sort._

"_Temporarily seal the entrance of this room using this jutsu: Uchiha Hijutsu: Hitoku no Jutsu," she read to herself. "Seals: saru, cho, hebi, ryu. Slam palms to the ground for jutsu to be effective."_

_She performed those seals and whispered, "Uchiha Hijutsu: Hitoku no Jutsu!"_

_When Kagome slammed her palms to the ground, the entrance rumbled and slid shut. She looked back at the scroll for instructions on how to unseal the entrance, and to her surprise, there were new words scrawled across the scroll underneath the instructions she just read._

"_Unseal the entrance of this room using this jutsu: Uchiha Hijutsu: Hireki no Jutsu. Seals: ryu, cho, usagi, saru. Slam palms to the ground for jutsu to be effective."_

_Kagome repeated the instructions and the entrance unsealed itself. Smiling, she performed the Hitoku no Jutsu one more time before rolling the scroll up and setting it down on the large cherry wood desk against one of the walls. She walked over to the pile of scrolls the scroll had flown off of an picked the top-most one up._

"_Katon Jutsu Scroll I," she read. Shrugging, she opened the scroll._

Katon: Aizuea no Jutsu – D ranked – Sends up a signal flare – seals: ushi, usagi, ryu

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – C ranked – Blows out a grand fireball from the mouth – seals: saru, tori, ryu, tora

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – C ranked – Blows out multiple flying fireballs – seals: usagi, uma, tori, hebi, tora

Katon: Karyuu Endan – B ranked – Creates a dragon of fire to chase enemy and burn it – seals: uma, ushi, hitsuji, tora

Katon: Kakitsume no Jutsu – B ranked – Creates a claw of fire to maim and burn – seals: uma, tora, nezumi, ryu, ushi, tora

Katon: Genjutsu Kaen no Jutsu – B ranked – Traps the opponent's mind to make them think they are on fire – seals: uma, usagi, tora, nezumi, hitsuji, tori, ryu

Katon: Kajirashi no Jutsu – A ranked – Creates a storm of fire – seals: tora, nezumi, ushi, hebi, tori, saru, ryu, tora

Katon: Honotsunami no Jutsu – A ranked – Creates a grand tidal wave of flames that consume everything within a fifty mile radius that the user wishes to burn – seals: saru, tora, inu, hebi, ryu, tora, nezumi, uma, usagi, tora

_Kagome was very surprised at some of the techniques in the scroll. This . . . this was amazing! She set the scroll down and began to examine the room. She noticed there was a big Uchiha fan painted on the wall across from her._

_She crossed the room to scrutinize the fan closely. There was a blood seal in the middle, so she bit her thumb and pressed the wound to the seal. The wall turned into a traditional Japanese sliding door and Kagome stepped into the room._

_She gasped in awe at the gargantuan training area beyond. How on Earth did this fit under the Nakano Shrine? More importantly, why had no one ever noticed?_

_There were no weapons in the room, but there was what appeared to be a weapons wall on the far side of the training area. Kagome walked over to the wall. "Hmm . . . I think I just need to say the name of the weapon I want and it'll appear," she said. She closed her eyes. "White nito-ryu kodachi." (1)_

_When she opened her eyes, the weapon was sitting within one of the sword-holders on the wall. She took the weapon out and examined it. "It's beautiful," she murmured. She unsheathed it to examine both blades._

_She put it back in the sword holder and said, "Begone." The weapon disappeared._

_Kagome decided that she would come back another day, so she stepped out of the room and resealed it, then opened the entrance and climbed out, putting the genjutsu back on the stone and covering it with the tatami mat. She snuck back into the house and crept back into the room._

_She saw Itachi hugging her pillow and snickered quietly. She carefully slid back into bed, replacing the pillow with the warmth of her body. Itachi instantly latched on to her as a source of warmth and buried his face into the groove of her neck, relaxing._

"_Good night, Itachi," Kagome whispered, drifting off back to sleep._

_Unknown to her, Itachi's eyes fluttered open and he said in a voice barely loud enough to be heard, "Good night, Kagome."_

**End of Flashback no Jutsu!**

* * *

"I see . . . so that's how you found this," Itachi said. He looked at her. "Will we be training for the night?"

"Yes," Kagome replied. "Do you want to practice ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu or kenjutsu first?"

"Ninjutsu," he said, putting the chakra fang back in the holder. "Begone." The weapon disappeared.

Kagome walked out of the training area for a moment. She returned with a white scroll bearing the kanji for _Katon Jutsu Scroll I._ When she unrolled it, she eyed the lower Katon jutsus for a moment.

"Hey, Itachi, why don't you practice Genjutsu Kaen no Jutsu while I practice Kakitsume no Jutsu?" she said. Itachi took the scroll from her and studied the jutsu and the hand seals intently.

When he was finished reading, he created a clone and began to practice the genjutsu. Kagome created five clones and had them stand about five feet away. _Uma, tora, nezumi, ryu, ushi, tora –_ "Katon: Kakitsume no Jutsu!" she called out, stopping on the last "tora" seal.

A big claw made of flames rose up behind her and crashed down on all of the clones, popping them out of existence. Kagome hissed when all of her clones' memories came rushing back to her.

Itachi came up behind her, smiling wearily. "I have finished the genjutsu successfully," he said. "But using the genjutsu takes up a large amount of my chakra."

"Do you want to go back, then? It is about 2:16 right now," Kagome said.

Itachi agreed, so Kagome rolled up the scroll and together they exited the training area. Kagome turned back to the sliding door and resealed it. She dropped the jutsu scroll on top of the stack.

"Ryu, cho, usagi, saru," she chanted, clapping her hands together. She slammed her palms to the ground. "Uchiha Hijutsu: Hireki no Jutsu!"

The entrance on top of the stairs opened. The twins exited the room and Kagome placed the genjutsu back on the stone before covering it with the tatami mat once again. They snuck back into the Uchiha manor and slid under the cold covers. Kagome shivered, but when Itachi's body warmth enveloped her, she relaxed and they fell asleep quickly.

Early the next morning when Fugaku came to rouse his children awake, he chuckled quietly at the sight of the two twins sleeping together side by side, content etched into both their faces. They looked so at peace that he was nearly reluctant to awaken them . . . but awaken they must.

Two months passed, and the Uchiha clan noticed that Kagome and Itachi seemed to be getting stronger even though they were still in the Academy. How this was happening, no one knows, but Fugaku blew them off, saying that he was proud to be their father and that no one should get in their way.

But then . . . the fateful day came.

October 10, recorded in shinobi history as the worst tragedy in Konoha to date.

The day Uzumaki Naruto was born.

The day Namikaze Minato died.

And the day Uchiha Itachi lost everything his life had ever been devoted to.

The walls and floor of the Uchiha manor rumbled and shook. Kagome and Itachi were in the kitchen, helping their mother take care of baby Sasuke. Kagome grimaced as a dreadful howl filled the air in the distance, eerie, haunting, and demonic.

"Okaa-san," she stated firmly, moving over to stand by the door. "I'm going out."

"No, Kagome, it's too dangerous out there! Your Otou-san told you to stay in the house," Mikoto said firmly.

"Otou-san said I was a prodigy. Why can't I fight?" Kagome asked. Without waiting for an answer, she slid the door open and ran outside.

"Kagome!" Mikoto rushed to the door, calling out frantically for her six-year-old daughter.

Itachi, not wanting to be left behind, followed his twin and ignoring his Okaa-san's attempts to stop him. Mikoto closed the door and, still mindful of Sasuke, slid down the wall to the floor.

"Kagome, Itachi, please make it out alive," her voice echoed around the empty room.

Kagome fell in step with Itachi as they hurried towards the battle, which Kyuubi was quickly winning. "Fuuton: Aisutsumaki no Jutsu!" she called out, flipping through a range of hand seals and stopping on _tori._

A large tornado formed next to the fox's body and started to grind into it. Kyuubi's fur started to freeze at the tips, but one of its nine tails slammed into the tornado and destroyed it. Kyuubi's natural body heat unfroze its fur.

Its angry red eyes sought out the shinobi who did that to it. When it saw Kagome, one of its nine tails lashed out. "Kagome, look out!" Itachi yelled.

Kagome ran from her spot as quickly as possible. Two seconds later, the tail slammed into the spot she'd been standing, creating a giant trench in the Earth that felled many shinobi.

Kyuubi, angry that it had not killed its attacker, swept the ground with its tail, making many shinobi fly off their feet and crash through trees or houses. Itachi was forced to flatten himself against the ground as the tail swept over him. When he got back up, however, Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

A great shadow loomed over them as a huge red toad wearing a black jacket hopped over to the fox. "Hokage-sama!" the shinobi cried out in joy as the figure of the Yondaime Hokage came into view, perched on the toad's head and holding a bundle of blankets. A small tuft of blonde hair could be seen peeking out.

Kyuubi roared and lashed out towards Gamabunta as he came near. The toad grunted in pain when Kyuubi's claw raked a deep gash across his left eye. "Hold on, Gamabunta," the Yondaime said softly.

He set the bundle down on top of the toad's head and began the seals. "You're taking a big risk, Minato," Gamabunta said. "The boy will grow up parentless!"

Minato smiled sadly. "I know. Sarutobi has a letter of mine that I've personally written to him. He'll get it when he is sixteen," he said. "I wish Kushina hadn't died though."

"Perhaps someone could take him to live in Uzu no Kuni?" (Land of the Whirlpool)

"No. Konoha is fine."

He finally finished the last of the seals. "Shiki Fuujin!"

The Shinigami rose up behind him. Kyuubi snarled frightfully when it saw the dark, deathly figure, but began to shriek and howl in pain as the Shinigami began to draw out its soul. When the soul was tugged out, Minato sealed it into his son, placing the intricate seal on his stomach.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Minato choked. "I'm sorry and please forgive your Otou-san."

The Shinigami then took his soul. The last thing he heard before the eternal darkness consumed him were cries of joy because Kyuubi had fallen.

Gamabunta sighed and used his long tongue to bring Minato gently down to the ground. He held a peaceful smile in his death, still holding the bundle of blankets that hid his son, who had awoke while Kyuubi was being sealed into him. He was now crying loudly.

The shinobi's yells of joy turned into cries of horror. Their beloved Yondaime was dead.

Itachi searched the grief-stricken throng of shinobi for his twin sister. "Kagome!" he called, looking high and low. "Kagome, where are you?"

After a good three hours, his search proved to be futile. His shoulders slumped uncharacteristically as he dragged himself back to the Uchiha compound.

When Fugaku came back, he found Itachi clinging to Mikoto and bawling his eyes out. Fugaku had almost never seen his eldest son cry, ever. "What's going on, Mikoto?" he asked. "Where's Kagome?"

To his surprise, Itachi buried his face in his Okaa-san's robes and let out a wail. It was heart-broken and told of loss. Mikoto's tears slipped out of the corners of her dark onyx eyes and slid down her cheeks. "Fugaku," she choked, hugging Itachi close to her. "Kagome's gone. Itachi said . . . he didn't see her after Kyuubi attacked them. She could be dead."

Fugaku froze mid-step over the threshold, his obsidian eyes widening as words of disbelief slipped through his lips, "Kagome . . . my sweet little Kagome . . . is dead?" No, it wasn't possible . . . he didn't want to believe it, but Itachi's sobs and Mikoto's tears told him otherwise. "She can't be dead!" he shouted, turning on his heel and exiting the manor, scouring every inch of Konoha, but no sign of his daughter.

At last he cornered a group of shinobi that had fought against Kyuubi and lived. "Have you seen my daughter?" he demanded. "Black hair, blue eyes, Uchiha prodigy?"

The answer was always a depressing "no." But Fugaku didn't give up. He had faith that she was alive and waiting for him to find her. He could almost hear her quiet whispers of "find me, Otou-san . . . Okaa-san . . . Itachi . . ." as she rocked back and forth on her heels, bleeding on the ground and unable to move.

Alas, the illusion was broken when he came upon the battlefield. He shifted through the numerous bodies that the shinobi were starting to cart away to the graves, but found no Kagome among them. However, he did find a shred of her clothing near a huge trench in the air where Kyuubi had slammed its tail into the ground. The cloth was splashed with blood.

Fugaku nearly screamed in fury as he clutched the bloody shred in his hand. There was no doubt, no assumption about the tale that the little piece of cloth told. Kagome was dead. She would never get the chance to prove her potential. She would never awaken the Sharingan.

Defeated, Fugaku returned to the Uchiha manor in a depressing manner, still holding the single piece of cloth. He entered, his eyes shadowed in doubt and grief. Mikoto was standing by the window, holding baby Sasuke in her arms as she stared outside mournfully.

"Why did things have to end this way?" she whispered, turning to her husband.

Fugaku did not answer. "Is Itachi all right?" he asked tiredly, showing a weariness that was unbecoming of the Uchiha clan head.

Mikoto looked down at Sasuke, her eyes blurring with tears. "No," she answered. "He . . . after he finished crying . . . he ran off to somewhere I don't know."

The Uchiha patriarch was silent, but he held out his arms.

"May I hold Sasuke?"

Meanwhile Itachi was venting out his grief on his clones, punching, kicking, using any jutsu he could to deliver his anger, frustration and sadness. When he exhausted seventy percent of his chakra supply, he collapsed to the floor of the training area, tears falling to the cold stone tiles.

_Kagome . . ._

The next day the Uchihas went to Sandaime, who had taken the position of Hokage back, and requested a funeral for their dearly departed. Sandaime solemnly agreed, knowing how hard it was for the Uchihas to lose their female prodigy and Itachi's twin.

Many shinobi attended the funeral, mourning the loss of a great prodigy. There was a picture of a peaceful Kagome smiling at the camera while putting an arm around her twin. The way her eyes twinkled a merry blue made many think that she was just another innocent child and not the great Uchiha prodigy that she had been when she was alive. They silently prayed for her safe passage to the next world.

Itachi, who took Kagome's death the hardest, sank into an eternal depression and locked up his emotions for good. He had empty eyes and did everything like an automatic robot. The only time he allowed his emotions to skim the surface was with Sasuke. He would not allow anyone to hurt his sibling ever again.

Seven months passed. June 9 came around, but Itachi remained as anti-social as ever. June 9 was a terrible day for him, even though it was his birthday and he turned seven years old. That day had also been Kagome's birthday, but now that she was gone, Sasuke was the only thing he lived for.

Sasuke began to grow. As the next year rolled by, Itachi awakened his Sharingan, surprising everyone in the Uchiha clan. But he didn't use it too much, to Fugaku's disappointment. Two years passed, and Sasuke turned four years old. Itachi was ten, and he attained the rank of Chuunin. He spent as much time as he could training Sasuke.

Itachi, eleven years of age, became Jounin. Sasuke, five years of age, was a disappointment to the Uchiha clan. But they never showed it.

Itachi, twelve years of age, became close to attaining the Anbu rank. Sasuke, six years of age, discovers Uchiha Kagome.

The younger Uchiha always wondered where his aniki disappeared to whenever he wasn't eating, sleeping or taking missions. He was never able to follow him though, for some reason.

Itachi was on an A-ranked mission and wouldn't be back for a while. Sasuke decided to explore Itachi's room to see if he could pick anything up about what went on inside his brother's head. He quietly slipped into the room and looked around.

The room was cold. There was a desk for writing reports, which was littered with papers. Itachi had a large bed which looked as though it had been made for two people. There was a nightstand, two closets that Sasuke discovered (one had Itachi's name in kanji on it, the other had the name Kagome written on the door in kanji), and a picture frame on the nightstand.

Sasuke looked closely at the picture. Six-year-old Itachi was smiling at the camera while putting his arm around the shoulders of an unknown six-year-old girl. She had the jet-black hair of the Uchiha clan, but strange, sapphire-blue eyes. She had the Uchiha features, slightly baggy clothes, and a happy smile on her face.

Curious at why Itachi would have this picture, he slipped the picture out of the frame and looked at the back, seeing Itachi's neat writing.

In Japanese kanji, it read:

_To my beloved twin sister, Uchiha Kagome, dearly departed prodigy, killed in the infamous Kyuubi attack four months ago._

_~Uchiha Itachi, who still mourns his loss to this day_

Sasuke stared at the words, eyes wide in disbelief. He had a sister. Uchiha Kagome, who, according to Itachi, had been killed in the Kyuubi attack six years ago. Itachi had probably written the message four months after the attack.

Still shaking, he put the photograph back in the frame and exited the room, determined to ask Itachi about it later.

Six hours later, the Anbu returned to the house. Sasuke ran out of his room to greet him. "Aniki!" he called. He hugged his teenage brother around the waist.

Itachi smiled very, very faintly and patted Sasuke's head. "Hello, Sasuke," he returned the greeting.

"Aniki, I have a question . . ." Sasuke said, looking up at his brother's emotionless onyx depths. "Did you . . . did _we_ . . . have a sister?"

_Sister, sister, sister . . ._

That single word caused anger, surprise, grief and frustration to flicker through Itachi's eyes in the time span of one second. "Sasuke . . . where did you hear that?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sasuke then looked down in what appeared to be shame. "I went into your room, aniki," he muttered, toeing the wooden floor nervously. "I-I saw the picture on your nightstand."

Itachi's eyes darkened. He turned away. ". . . Uchiha Kagome . . ." Sasuke heard faintly. "She was my twin sister. She died in the attack six years ago. You wouldn't remember her, because you were only three months old."

Sasuke racked his brain very hard for answers. Uchihas supposedly had excellent memory, so he tried to recall the times he'd seen her.

A picture flashed into his mind, accompanied by words:

"_Uchiha Sasuke, this is your big sister Kagome. Grow strong for me, otouto . . ."_

Sasuke's sharp intake of breath let Itachi know that Sasuke knew at last who Kagome was. Itachi continued, "Do not mention her in this house ever again."

Next week was the Academy entrance ceremony.

Itachi went outside to a clearing to practice. Sasuke followed him, eager to see what tricks Itachi had up his sleeve. Itachi took eight kunai out of his pouch and leaped into the air, turning upside down. He activated his Sharingan behind closed eyelids and began to fling the kunai at every target, making some clash with others in order to hit the targets dead-center.

Sasuke stared in awe. "Wow, aniki, you even nailed that target behind the rock!" he exclaimed. He took two kunai out and crossed his arms. "Now it's my turn!"

"Sasuke . . . we have to go now," Itachi said, amused at his brother's actions.

Sasuke frowned. He said, "You said you'd teach me something today, aniki."

Itachi smiled very faintly and beckoned Sasuke to him. The six-year-old though Itachi had changed his mind and ran towards his older brother. What he didn't expect was for Itachi to hit him in a familiar two-finger gesture in the forehead.

"Sorry, Sasuke . . . not today."

Sasuke glared at him and crossed his arms. "Check this out!" he said. "Yaaaaaah!" He charged at Itachi as quick as he could.

"Hey, you're going to hurt yourself . . ."

Too late. Sasuke tripped on a rock and fell to the ground, twisting his ankle. He gnashed his teeth together to withstand the pain. _I won't be weak in front of aniki,_ Sasuke thought.

Itachi sighed. He bandaged Sasuke's ankle and took him up piggy-back style, walking all the way back to the Uchiha compound. Fugaku was waiting by the gates, a stern expression marring his face.

"You're late. Where were you?" he asked, looking at Itachi.

"I was training," came the curt reply.

"Well, come in. I have something to discuss with you both," Fugaku said, walking back into the Uchiha manor. Itachi followed silently, letting Sasuke down on one of the cushion seats in the kitchen.

Fugaku began to conversation, "Itachi . . . about that mission tomorrow, the one that will assure your position in the Anbu . . . I've decided to come along."

Sasuke was startled. But his Academy entrance ceremony was tomorrow!

"You don't need to worry so much, Otou-san," Itachi said. "Besides . . ." he glanced at Sasuke.

"Father, tomorrow's my – " Sasuke began, but Fugaku cut him off.

"Tomorrow's mission is vital to the clan too!"

Sasuke looked down sadly. Itachi noticed this and bristled mentally. "I won't be going on the mission then," he announced, looking back at his father.

Both Fugaku and Sasuke were shocked. "Not go on the mission?! Have you lost your mind?! You know how significant this mission is! To ensure your entrance into the Anbu!" Fugaku said.

Itachi shook his head. "Tomorrow I'm going to Sasuke's Academy entrance ceremony," he replied. Sasuke glanced at his brother in hope. "It's customary for the students' families to attend. I believe you have received the notice . . . Otousan?"

"Enough, I'll go," Fugaku grunted, getting up. "You are dismissed."

The Uchiha brothers rose up from their seats and headed out the door. Itachi turned to Sasuke with a small smile. "Make sure you put ice on that leg," he said. Sasuke nodded.

Itachi walked down the hallway to his room, where he shut the door and locked it. He sank to his bed, looking at the picture on his nightstand. _Kagome . . . I miss you . . ._

The next day Fugaku grudgingly went with Sasuke to the entrance ceremony. Sasuke, who was in the center of the crowd of kids, snuck a look backwards and noticed that his father seemed reluctant to be there. When he looked ahead, he felt slightly bitter.

The chubby, but friendly Academy instructor greeted Fugaku cheerily, "Ah, Uchiha-san, is this little Sasuke?"

Fugaku nodded. "You honor us by teaching our children," he said.

The sensei nodded. "Yes, yes, Itachi and Kagome were my two prized students of that year. It's a shame that Kagome's life was snuffed out by the demon fox."

Fugaku stiffened when the sensei started to talk about Kagome. Old feelings of grief welled up inside of him, but he harshly shoved them away. "Get Sasuke enrolled," he said.

"All right."

Months passed by. Itachi turned thirteen, as well as being promoted to Anbu Captain. He was busier than ever, although it pleased Sasuke to know that Itachi still tried to find gaps in his busy schedule to train him. Sasuke was now seven years old.

Itachi was accused of murdering Uchiha Shisui, whom everyone knew he thought of as his best friend. Sasuke watched from the doorway, scared, as Itachi voiced his opinion of the clan, throwing a kunai into one of the symbols on the wall.

When Sasuke finally yelled at him to stop, Itachi apologized, but glanced towards Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was startled to see a strange looking Sharingan manifest in Itachi's eyes momentarily.

Later that night, while Sasuke was asleep, Itachi went to the Hokage Tower. The Council greeted him. "Uchiha Itachi, you have a new mission," they said.

Homura stepped forward. "The Uchiha clan is drowning in their desire and need for power over the village. Your father is planning a coup d'état, in order to overthrow the Sandaime Hokage. They also plan to kill your younger brother, because he is a disappointment to the clan," he stated.

Itachi's face took on a murderous gaze when Homura mentioned that Sasuke was going to be killed.

Koharu followed Homura's statement, "Your new mission is to exterminate the Uchiha clan."

Itachi's head bowed. "Very well," he murmured.

A week passed by before Itachi finally made his move. He was unfazed by the screams that occupied his ears as he rushed through the clan, killing them all without giving any a chance to retaliate. He trapped his parents in the Uchiha dojo and killed them last. Mikoto took a blow for Fugaku and fell to the floor dead. Itachi slashed Fugaku's throat open, cutting through his jugular vein. The Uchiha patriarch dropped on top of Mikoto.

He heard Sasuke shouting, "Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

"Sasuke, don't come in!" Itachi said.

But the dojo doors opened anyway, and a terrified Sasuke came in. "Otou-san! Okaa-san!" he cried. He looked up at Itachi, who moved out of the shadows of the dojo. "Aniki, Otou-san and Okaa-san are – "

A shuriken whizzed by him, cutting lightly in his left arm as it thudded into the wall behind him. Itachi looked at his brother, his heart clenching unknowingly. "Sasuke . . ."

Itachi closed his eyes. He would end this. He walked over to his brother and opened his eyes. Sasuke shuddered and gasped.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!"

The world turned red, black and white. Itachi's voice echoed, "For the next seventy-two hours, you will watch as I slaughter the clan."

Sasuke screamed as he watched Itachi kill the Uchiha clan over and over again. "Stop! Aniki, stop!" he cried, begging his brother to stop.

When the seventy-two hours were over, Sasuke collapsed to the dojo floor. "Aniki, why?" he asked weakly.

Itachi looked impassively down at him, his Sharingan still activated. "To measure my capacity," he lied, though Sasuke did not know that it was a lie. Itachi couldn't have his brother know that their father had planned to kill him.

"That's it?" Sasuke growled, getting up off the floor and charging at his brother. "You killed the clan just to measure your _capacity?!"_

Itachi punched Sasuke. "Foolish otouto," he murmured.

Sasuke looked at him, frightened, and ran out the door. Itachi followed. He approached Sasuke, who tried to scramble away from him. "You're too pathetic to kill. Hate me, detest me, and cling to life without honor," he said, turning away. "And when you have the same eyes as I, find me again."

Sasuke almost thought he saw a tear slip down Itachi's face. As Sasuke lost consciousness, succumbing to the darkness, he heard a voice whisper, "In the Nakano Shrine, look under the seventh mat. There is a reason we Uchiha have a Kekkei Genkai. Also, look under the third mat. If you truly want to be strong, use the training area there."

But the next words completely threw Sasuke off.

"I'm sorry, otouto."

Itachi walked away, disappearing into the shadows beyond the village. _Kagome, what would you think of me now?_ He wondered, looking up at the sky as he vanished away from Konoha under the cover of darkness.

* * *

**Like I said, my second fanfic re-written and edited together with MangaFreak15. Like it? Don't like it? Personally, I actually like this version better than the old one, but that's just me.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**Updates will be infrequent. I repeat, updates will be INFREQUENT.**

**Translations**

Anbu - **An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai – Special Assassination Tactical Force

Aniki – Older Brother

Chikan – Pervert

Chuunin – Journeyman Ninja

Gai – Self-willed

Hokage – Fire Shadow

Jounin – Elite Ninja

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Kai – Release

Kekkei Genkai – Bloodline Ability

Kenjutsu – Art of the Blade

Kinjutsu – Forbidden Jutsu

Kyuubi – Nine Tailed Beast

Mangekyou Sharingan – Kaleidoscope Mirror Wheel Eye

Nito-ryu Kodachi – Double Short Sword Flow

Okaa-san – Mother

Otou-san – Father

Otouto – Little Brother

Sandaime – Third Hokage

Sharingan – Mirror Wheel Eye

Shinigami – God of Death

Shuiro – Scarlet

Usui – Weak

Uzu no Kuni – Land of the Whirlpool

Yondaime – Fourth Hokage

**Hand Seals**

Cho – Butterfly

Hebi – Snake

Hitsuji – Ram

Inu – Dog

Nezumi – Rat

Ryu – Dragon

Saru – Monkey

Tora – Tiger

Tori – Bird

Uma – Horse

Usagi – Rabbit

Ushi - Ox

**Jutsus**

Fuuton: Aisutsumaki no Jutsu – Wind Style: Ice Tornado Jutsu

Genjutsu no Bunshin – Clone Illusion

Katon: Aizuea no Jutsu – Fire Style: Signal Flare Jutsu

Katon: Genjutsu Kaen no Jutsu – Fire Style: Illusionary Flames Jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Katon: Honotsunami no Jutsu – Fire Style: Flaming Tidal Wave Jutsu

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu

Katon: Kajirashi no Jutsu – Fire Style: Fire Storm Jutsu

Katon: Kakitsume no Jutsu – Fire Style: Fire Claw Jutsu

Katon: Karyuu Endan – Fire Style: Dragon Flame Missile Jutsu

Shiki Fuujin – Death God Seal

Uchiha Hijutsu: Hitoku no Jutsu – Uchiha Secret Jutsu: Concealment Jutsu

Uchiha Hijutsu: Hireki no Jutsu – Uchiha Secret Jutsu: Revealing Jutsu

Uchiha Hitotaijutsu: Takashiki – Uchiha Secret Taijutsu: Hawk Style

Uchiha Okamishiki: Tsume – Uchiha Wolf Style: Claw

Uchiha Taijutsu: Okamishiki – Uchiha Taijutsu: Wolf Style

Uchiha Takashiki: Washi Kouro – Uchiha Hawk Style: Eagle Run

**1. Nito-ryu kodachi – **The two short blades in one sheath, kind of like the one Shinomori Aoshi uses _Rurouni Kenshin._

**In case you didn't read this above . . .**

**Updates will be infrequent. I repeat, updates will be INFREQUENT. Thanks.**

**MangaFreak15: Hey guys, this is MangaFreak15. Itachigurlsaiyaku needs some love and support with this new story. So please do us a favor and leave a review. Pretty please?**

**Target: 30 reviews**

**itachigurlsaiyaku: Thanks guys.**

_**IGS**_

_**itachigurlsaiyaku**_

_**MF15**_

_**MangaFreak15**_


End file.
